Before I Forget You
by LittleMissObsessive
Summary: "Justin? I'm not afraid anymore. I know it'll be quick. And I have you." Jalex. Sorta spoilers for movie. Mid-movie; let's call it an alternate ending.


_First shot at Jalex. Hope you enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: Contains mentions of incest. Don't read if you can't handle that. Also, I own nothing._

**-- Before I Forget You --**

"Will you please stop being so glass-half-empty?"

"What do you want from me, Justin? I'm tired, I'm hungry and I can't remember my quinceanera. We've been wandering around these woods for two days and to no avail. We're going to disappear, what do you want me to think?" Alex slumped to the forest floor, tears brimming up in her eyes.

She watched as Justin turned to look back at her, his lips just barely lifting into a smile. He slid to the ground beside her, wrapping her into his arms. Alex let her head fall to her brothers shoulder and allowed the tears to flow down her cheeks and soak his shirt. It was starting to get dark and the rainforest had grown strangely quiet, the only sound filling it the soft whimpering escaping from Alex's throat. Justin pressed his lips to her forehead and rocked her gently.

"We're going to fix this, to figure this out. It's you and I, we have to." His breath warmed her forehead and she shivered, wrapping her arms around his waist and pulling him closer, craving his body heat.

Her tears had slowed and she spoke in a whisper, because that's what seemed right. "Justin, it's been nearly 40 hours since I did this. We don't have much time, if Dad's right. But I'm too tired to keep going. We're never going to find the stone, we're never going to get Mom and Dad to remember each other and...oh my, God, I can't remember our brothers name."

"Alex, we only have two choices here. Keep going and pray we find the stone before it's too late or give up and let whatever happens, happen." He had pulled back slightly now, looking into his sister's wet brown eyes for her answer.

Justin felt himself swallow hard when he saw what he was looking for. It wasn't a look he'd seen often, but he knew it. Alex was quitting, giving up. His heart skipped, his stomach dropped and suddenly he was freezing.

He hadn't even realized he was shaking until Alex placed a hand on his cheek and mumbled, "I'm so sorry."

This time, it was Justin crying with his head on Alex's shoulder.

---

One hour later and Alex couldn't remember their first cat's name.

Two hours later and Justin couldn't remember any of their Aunt's or Uncle's.

Three hours later and neither could remember their parents name's.

At this point, they had set up camp for the night, conjuring up a mattress, because Justin had insisted that Alex be as comfortable as possible on their last night.

The pair lay side-by-side on the mattress, close for heat and holding hands. Both looked upwards toward the night sky, knowing they'd burst into tears if they dared look at each other.

"Justin? I'm not afraid anymore. I know it'll be quick. And I have you. There's no way it'll be bad as long as I have you." Her hand squeezed his and she shifted to rest her head on his shoulder.

He turned to rest his lips against her hair and whispered, "I'll do anything and everything I possibly can do to make it so you don't hurt. I promise."

Alex took a shaky breath and sat up, turning to look down at her brother. It was dark, very dark, only the light of the moon and stars illuminating the night around them. Justin's light eyes looked up at her, riddled with confusion. She nodded, just slightly, before bending down to cover his lips with hers. He didn't fight it, instead letting a sigh escape him and bringing a hand up to tangle into her hair.

The kiss was soft, gentle. A handful of seconds later, Alex pulled back, so little that their lips still touched as Justin spoke, "Alex? I'm not-"

"Justin, this is it. We're about to disappear, die essentially. I just want to feel...I don't know, complete in these last few hours."

His eyes never left hers as he pressed his lips to hers again. "Okay. I'm here for you. I've got you."

Alex's blush starts deep in her chest and rises to cover her face as one of her hands cups Justin's cheek and she prays he can't see the pink flush. "You're going to think me crazy or sick. I don't care." She brings her lips down to his ear and speaks so low, he's almost positive he doesn't actually hear her. "Make love to me."

Justin's lips on her neck tell her one thing while his voice, deep with something Alex assumes is somewhere between fear and lust, says "But you're my sister."

She feels his hands find their way under the back of her shirt and her teeth find his earlobe. "And you're my brother. I don't want to...die...a virgin. And I trust you. So much."

He pulled back and meets her eyes again. They stare for a few seconds before his lips capture hers and he flips them so he's hovering over her on the mattress, pulling her shirt over her head.

---

When she wakes in the early morning light, nude and sticky, there's three things she doesn't know. Who the (also nude) sleeping man next to her is, what her name is or what that loud, 'whooshing' sound is.


End file.
